HEARTBREAK A HEARTBEAT STORY
by loulou200
Summary: Mike books Trisha into the Royal for a routine operation but she dies and he is left to face her family and pain of loosing the second love of his life.
1. Chapter 2

Mike- The Fool On The Hill

**Mike- The Fool On The Hill**

**I chose these songs as a perfect complement to this story. It's based on the storyline and books by Nicholas Rhea all rights go to him and to the bands that wrote these songs that i have used in this story.  
**

**Day after day,  
Alone on a hill,  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him,  
They can see that he's just a fool,  
And he never gives an answer,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Well on the way,  
Head in a cloud,  
The man of a 1000 voices talking perfectly loud  
But nobody ever hears him,  
Or the sound he appears to make,  
And he never seems to notice,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**And nobody seems to like him,  
They can tell what he wants to do,  
And he never shows his feelings,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Ooh, ooh,  
Round and round and round.**

**And he never listens to them,  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him,**

**The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Ooh,  
Round and round and round**

**Mike shook as the tears coursed down his cheeks and dripped from the point of his chin into his cupped hands she was gone the woman he loved most in the world his wife had been having an affair with one of her clients and had left leaving a letter explaining why she thought it was a good idea that they split up.**

**Mike didn't even flinch as a set of strong arms went round his waist, the arms belonged to Gina Ward the licensee of the local pub she kept hold of him until the tears soaking straight through the thin material of her shirt she rubbed his back and spoke soothingly to him trying to calm him and reassure him that he will find someone else to love him for the rest of his life.**

**What Hurts The Most lyrics**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

**Mike shook and more tears coursed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook violently he couldn't help it the song was making the pain he suffered worse and he didn't know if it would ever lift.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mike- The Fool On The Hill

**Mike- The Fool On The Hill**

**I chose these songs as a perfect complement to this story. It's based on the storyline and books by Nicholas Rhea all rights go to him and to the bands that wrote these songs that i have used in this story.  
**

**Day after day,  
Alone on a hill,  
The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
But nobody wants to know him,  
They can see that he's just a fool,  
And he never gives an answer,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Well on the way,  
Head in a cloud,  
The man of a 1000 voices talking perfectly loud  
But nobody ever hears him,  
Or the sound he appears to make,  
And he never seems to notice,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**And nobody seems to like him,  
They can tell what he wants to do,  
And he never shows his feelings,**

**But the fool on the hill,  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Ooh, ooh,  
Round and round and round.**

**And he never listens to them,  
He knows that they're the fools  
They don't like him,**

**The fool on the hill  
Sees the sun going down,  
And the eyes in his head,  
See the world spinning 'round.**

**Ooh,  
Round and round and round**

**Mike shook as the tears coursed down his cheeks and dripped from the point of his chin into his cupped hands she was gone the woman he loved most in the world his wife had been having an affair with one of her clients and had left leaving a letter explaining why she thought it was a good idea that they split up.**

**Mike didn't even flinch as a set of strong arms went round his waist, the arms belonged to Gina Ward the licensee of the local pub she kept hold of him until the tears soaking straight through the thin material of her shirt she rubbed his back and spoke soothingly to him trying to calm him and reassure him that he will find someone else to love him for the rest of his life.**

**What Hurts The Most lyrics**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

**Mike shook and more tears coursed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook violently he couldn't help it the song was making the pain he suffered worse and he didn't know if it would ever lift.**


End file.
